sasuke,te extrañamos
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: puntos de vista del equipo 7 tras la partida de Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ninguno de los ersonajes me pertenecen son creación de masashi kishimoto, que creó a uno de los amores de mi vida, Sasuke XD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto:MI MEJOR AMIGO.

El era mi rival...no...el era más que eso ...era uno de mis primeros vículos...era mi mejor amigo...Aunque, yo siempre me peleaba con el,para saber quién era el mejor,yo en el fondo y aunque no quería admitirlo lo admiraba y quería parecerme a él ...tan fuerte,tan genial,tan inteligente y tan popular con la chicas, en especial con la que ami me gustaba... la kunoichi de nuestro equipo...,la ahora chuunin ninja médico Haruno Sakura.Era otra razón por la que quería ser mejor que mi mejor amigo para ganarme el respeto y admiración de ella y también la de él. Por el respeto...,por eso, me plentee una gran meta desde pequeño: ser el mejor noinja y llegar al puesto de hokage ...A pesar de al principio tratarnos como si nos odiáramos ,nos apreciábamos mucho. En nuestra primera misión el me salvó la vida dos veces ...y casi muere por aquello...Sasuke estando apunto de morir me dijo:-"Naruto no quiero que tu suaño muera..."Pero mi sueño ya ha muerto,ya que aquel que no puede salvar a uno de sus amigos...a su mejor amigo...a su hermano ...nunca podrá ser hokage...

The end

Besos


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: ninguno de los ersonajes me pertenecen son creación de masashi kishimoto, que creó a uno de los amores de mi vida, Sasuke XD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi: POR QUÉ NO LO PUDE VER?

Fuí un iluso, tenía todas las señales enfrente y no las reconocí...le enseñé el chidori... y lo usó contra su mejor amigoy casi contra su compañera de equipo... que equivocado estaba cuando le dije a Sakura que todo se solucionaría y volvería a estar como antes..., nada volverá a ser igual...cada uno ha decidido que camino tomar...solo espero que sepan lo que hacen y que sus decisiones no los lleven a la muerte...no quiero perder a más de mis personas importantes...no quiero que pasen lo que pasaron Obito,Yondaime-sensei y mi padre...  
Para evcitar que eso ocurra seré un mejor sensei y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que los 3 puedan cumplir sus sueños y puedan volver a unirse como equipo...no permitiré que sus sueños mueran ...como los de Obito...ya que ahora no abandonaré a mis amigos..., no volveré a ser escoria y no retrocedré a mi palabra ...

Obito..., Naruto... ustedes me han enseñado tanto...

THE END

Besos y si hay algún review gracias


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ninguno de los ersonajes me pertenecen son creación de masashi kishimoto, que creó a uno de los amores de mi vida, Sasuke XD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura: LA PERSONA A LA QUE AMABA...

Ese día,ese día el lo supo,le revelé todo lo que sentía hacia él , todolo que lo apreciaba...todo lo que lo admiraba y sobre todo cuanto lo amaba...  
Ese día de luna llena...en el que mis lágrimas recorrieron una vez más mi cara por el dolor de que se marchara...me dijo... gracias. El ... el chico que yo amaba ...y en el que siempre pensaba...Me gustaba desde pequeña, desde que mi mejor amiga y ahora rival me ayudó a superar lo de "la chica frente"yo lo amaba con toda mi alma...Fue en el mismo lugar en el que antes me había dicho fastidiosa el el que después me dijo gracias ...y se despidió de mi...mientras yo dormía con lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro pensando que no lo volvería a ver...  
Pasaron ya tres años desde ese día.. el día en que el tercer integrante de mi equipo,del equipo 7, se fue...dejándonos atrás...Hace un par de días que su mejor amigo volvió a la aldea...Naruto...el ninja Nº1 en sorprender a la gente,Sasuke.. el mejor joven peleador de konoha(y el más guapoXD)y yo...la mente más brillante del equipo, ya no seríamos un equipo...ya no seríamos el equipo Nº7 , cuando se fueron sentí como si hubiese perdido 2/3 de mi misma ya que los tres somos uno y sin ellos dos yo no soy nada...me siento vacía...

the end

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues esto es algo que hice hace mucho y lo colgué en la página de Narutofanaticos,estoy registrada allií como Lauraaa y cuando lo ví me dieron ganas de colgarlo

Besos!


End file.
